User blog:BlurayOriginals/The Note Blog
Just a blog for notes n' shiz. The Plot Hole Pulverizer Episode 1: Sonic Adventure 2 Sonic Adventure 2 is well known for being the most praised 3D Sonic game of all time. Though with all it's flaws it is very beloved amongst many Sonic fans even with all it's bullshit. One of the most core pieces of bull being the story. A very flawed piece of work that doesn't assist Sonic Adventure 2 in being any better. It has more (plot) holes swiss cheese. So on this first of a probably short series I will be attempting to mend the plot holes of Sonic Adventure 2. Also before you ask, no I'm not saying this is what happened. This is for my own personal series. Most of what I say here are excuses I made via my imagination to explain the flaws with the game. Oh and I'm using all the plotholes RetroReplay found cause fuck the police. *Q1: How was Sonic captured? He is the fastest thing alive. Sonic was running from G.U.N troops looking behind him so he ran into a G.U.N car. *Q2: How did G.U.N not see Shadow when they were about to surround Sonic? Too busy paying attention to Sonic. They are pretty stupid and would probabaly ignore him if he was fucking Eggman holding a gun to a baby's head. *Q3: Why didn't Sonic run when surrounded? Blinded by a spotlight. *Q4: If he got away once why didn't he do it again? No real reason but for my series I'll just say he was shot in the leg. Wow. 4 in and I've already copped out. Fucking nice. *Q5: Why did we skip to Knuckles for no reason at all? Establishing his conflict. *Q6: Why did Eggman attempt to steal the Master Emerald? Uh uh. *Q7: Why did Knuckles shatter the Master Emerald? Is Angel Island falling into the depths of the ocean no longer a concern? 1.He attempts hitting Eggman, who proceeds to attempt to dodge by flying upwards diagonally, causing Knuckles to still reach him, but instead shatter the Master Emerald. 2.It is now. *Q8: Was Angel Island retconned after Sonic Adventure 2? According to the main series...Fuck yes. I don't know how I never noticed this anymore. In fact, the Master Emerald doesn't appear in the future main series games either (as he states in the video). Since the series (I'm making) also includes spin-offs I guess I have to come up with a reason for this in pretty much every game involving Knuckles off the island. fuck (Also Sky Sanctuary doesn't count for reasons you'd understand if you watched the video. Free advertisment.) *Q9: How did Amy get to Prison Island? Really ass-pully here but, she was driven their via boat by Big. He seems to take interest in fishing and other aquatic activities so why not. *Q10: Tails went through the stage to get Sonic. Where did he go? In the real game, hell if I know. In my series both he and Amy will be there to free Sonic. *Q11: Where do Tails and Amy go during Sonic vs. Shadow (Green/White Forest)? They never said to split up. I don't know SEGA is really inconsistent. In my series (which I'm just calling Sonic Chronicles from here on out) Tails and Amy will be assisting Sonic in the fight against Shadow in the forest. *Q12: Why didn't Tails fly over Mission Street? He attempting to but both wings were shot down by G.U.N robots forcing the fox to flee on foot while searching for the Emeralds *Q13: Why would the group need to find the president if they just saw Eggman use the Ark to wreck the moon They don't. *Q14: Why did Sonic come on the limo if Tails did all the work. Because he wanted to get a soda. But seriously that president shit is inexplicable and is getting retconned harder than Vicky's Brother. *Q15: Where the fuck did the space shuttle come from in the Pyramid? Damn this is a hard one. It took me 5 minutes but due to the fact G.U.N robots are there I can say that a large amout of G.U.N soldiers were going to use it to attempt to chase after Eggman on the ark. That is until Sonic and co. jack the shuttle. *Q16: How did Tails create a Fake Emerald? During the flight to the ark Tails takes into account Eggman will want an Emerald and creates a Fake Emerald after discovering Chaos Drives (which are unstable Chaos Energy, solidified into a diamond and put into a small capsule. He mixes large amount of these he found during their journey to create the Fake Chaos Emerald). *Q17: How did Sonic use Chaos Control since he had never done if before? Cop out time! In this person's theory (which I heavily thank them for and have been waiting to use) at the end of Sonic 1 (8 or 16 bit) everyone's favorite blue hedgehog simply wanted it to go away, and so it did. I think the same can apply here. The blue blur wanted to protect his friends and his will to do such (and knowing such a feat was possible thanks to Shadow using the ability) allowed him to Chaos Control back to the Ark Strip. Yes it's a fake emerald but it was mended out of cloned Chaos Energy. Like I said, it was cop out time. *Q18: Where the fuck is Knux? Knuckles lands on a planet revolving around the Ark and restores the Master Emerald in which he then uses the Master Emeralds powers to fly safely into the Ark, where he meets the extremely lucky to-be-alive Sonic. *Q19: Eggman doesn't tell Shadow his goals when they first meet. Shadow blindly trusts the doctor due to his resemblance to Gerald. *Q20: Why does Eggman say he has no reason to steal the Master Emerald if Shadow JUST told him to steal more Emeralds BOOP. Now it's retconned. *Q21: Why does Eggman not care after the Emerald is shattered? Because it was a win win for him. He's either able to power the Ark in one go or Angel Island dies. Also I'm retconning where they were in that cutscene in favor of Mystic Ruins. *Q22: Why the police be hasslin' Sonic when it obviously Shadow who did the crime? Because the police are assholes. No but seriously this is one of the most iconic flaws of the game. I'm just gonna retcon their close up shot on Shadow *Q23: "Shadow steals the Emerald that night and sees Sonic the same night but, Sonic is arrested during the day, escapes and then sees Shadow the same night. You can't explain that!" ~ RetroReplay Damn right I can't. My mind hurts. Time to go take a nap. *Q24: If Eggman has a teleporter, why does he need a shuttle? A. For the heroes convinience. B. Retconned in Question 15. *Q25: Why does the military have Emeralds? After seeing Chaos destructive power they wanted to control it and use it for (their own) good, thus causing them to create the Chaos Drive *Q27: Why is an Emerald in the bank- in fact why're they in the possesion of Humans? G.U.N wants more power and the bank owner wanted to show off how he can get extremely rare gems. *Q28: Why does Eggy want to blow Prison Island up? Because FUCK THA POLEECE. Damn, once again, a hard one. I'm just gonna say it's to cover the tracks *Q29: If they're going to be in and out why cover their tracks? They aren't gonna try to be sneaky, and will straight up kill anyone who attempts to impose a threat. *Q30: Why does Amy not see Shadow is Sonic and why does she not notice Eggman I'm tempted to make Amy colorblind but that doesn't change the fact Shadow still looks different. I'll have it so that while on the boat Amy sees the image on the news of the blurred Shadow (which looked like Sonic in the dark night). She sees Shadow and attempts to attack him for getting Sonic framed. Shadow simply avoids her letting Eggman take her captive. *Q31: "...She acknowledges Shadow as "that black hedgehog" is she retarded?" " Dammit, retcon button is jammed. *Q32: How does Shadow get in the cell where Rouge is stuck? HE CAN USE CHAOS CONTROL! *Q33: Why didn't Shadow borrow an Emerald and follow Tails. He does. Tails and Shadow get into a minor fight while on the Tornado and Tails quick thinking allows him to fight back against Shadow. The fox jumps out of seat for a second and pushes Shadow to the point that he's holding onto the front of the plane. Tails activates the Energy shots and repeatadly shoots Shadow until the point that the fox thinks he's fainted. Tails flies off as Shadow spectates, holding his wounded stomach. *Q34: Why doesn't Rouge tell the group when she finds Tails? She does now bitches. *Q35: How did Shadow find out Rouge is a G.U.N spy? During Sky Rail he discovers a group of 3 G.U.N soldiers talking about how Rouge is playing both Shadow and Eggman as fools/ *Q36: How is a jewel thief a G.U.N spy? Rouge is being aquitted of all charges against her if she does what G.U.N needs to do, and that's learn more about Dr. Eggman. *Q37: How is she still apart of G.U.N after commiting such heinous acts of treason? Uh uh. *Q38: Why didn't she turn in Eggman and clear Sonic's name? Uh uh. *Q39: Shadow knows Rouge is a good guy and a goverment spy yet he leaves her with the Emeralds, FREE for the taking. Uh uh. *Q40: Sonic and Shadow (Ark Strip) and Tails and Eggman (Ark) are inconsistent. OK. Sonic and Shadow make their way back up to the control room Eggman and Tails both destroy each other's mechs and Tails faints, but Eggman spares him, going to activate the Eclipse cannon while Amy tries to awaken Tails. *Q41: Why did G.U.N record Gerald's death threat? Some employees thought it'd be funny to record his vain insults. *Q42: Why did they put the threat on the Ark? *Q43: If they were funding his research why did they go up and wreck everything? Shadow was seen as a threat. *Q44: If the ARK is so dangerous why didn't they destroy it instead of leaving it shut down? Cop out time. They didn't really think that one through. *Q45: When did Gerald have time to create the video diary and reprogram the ARK to crash into Earth. Uh uh. *Q46: How did Gerald manage to do all this in his jail cell? I DON'T FUCKING KNOW CUT ME SOME SLACK THIS IS HARD. *Q47: If Gerald was allowed to do this how was he able to continue if G.U.N deemed his research too dangerous? Uh uh. *Q48: If this is true Gerald would've had to had programmed the ARK BEFORE he went insane. Uh uh. *Q49: Shadow changes so suddenly due to Amy copying one of Maria's lines This is changing so it isn't exactly what Maria said, but something similar. *Q50: Out of EVERY moment Shadow only realizes at the end what he's supposed to do. He only realizes at the end as Eggman continues to fill his head with lies. *Q51: If Shadow knows Maria as a kind person why would he think she wants him to avenge her? Instructions from Gerald and Eggman. *Q52: Shadow states his purpose in an earlier cutscene as he states Dr.Gerald wants to make people happy through science. COME ALONG EVERY NOVEMBER TO RET-CON. A CONVENTION ALLOWING YOU TO MERCILESSLY DESTROY THE SHIT PLAGUING YOUR SERIES. *Q53: Shadow does know why he was created. RIGHT AFTER STATING HIS PURPOSE IS TO MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY. SEGA was pretty high during developmen time so....I'll just push the retcon button for them. *Q54: Biolizard can use Chaos Control. How did he learn it? It didn't. The last fatass uses it's genetic father's ability of movement and phases to the Maser Emerald Shrine look alike. *Q55: Shadow asks, "Is that what Chaos Control is?" even though he's been using pretty much his entire life. Oh simple one. Thanks to another YouTubian we've been able to find out the cause of this stupidity fit. So yeah. A translation error. And if it's not a translation error and just a rumor Original Idea ™ do not steal *Q56: How does Sonic survive but Shadow doesn't? Smart Ass Answer: cause he's the main character Legitimate Answer: Shadow burns out most of his energy as he breaks his Inhibitors and loses Super form, causing him to plummet, leaving one snapped on his wrist and the other next to Sonic. *Q57: How did Sonic save his Inhibtor but not Shadow himself? By the time Sonic noticed it was too late. Category:Blog posts